


Mi amor - Mihawk x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Mi amor - Mihawk x Reader

The sharp gazed man had approached you at the bar and in no time won you over with his charm, you weren’t a woman that was easily taken by a man’s charm, but there was something different about him. His golden sharp gaze felt like it could see through you, to all your weaknesses, to your wants and needs, down to your very core that made you, you. Once he had one your favor, he would take your hand, starting from your knuckles, kissing up your arm, sending shivers down your spine as converting your body in goosebumps. He was very gentlemanly despite your slight inebriation, he assured you the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of you after your first meeting. Despite your slight drunken insistence, he turned down your offer of returning to your place for some intimacy, instead he suggested dinner at his castle another time. You agree, though slightly saddened that you weren’t able to sneak into his pants. After offering to walk you home, he took your hand again and kissed your knuckles, wishing you a goodnight in a deep soothing tone before taking his leave, surely ensuring you were to have wet dreams tonight about this smooth stranger.

Over the next few weeks, he would court you, taking you out on dates, to his castle for dinners he had made especially for you and not once did he make a move on you, only sweet whispers and kisses to your upper body, as if he was marinating you. “Patience,” he would whisper in your ear each and every night, it drove you mad. At one point he asked you not to touch yourself anymore, you don’t know why but you obeyed his instruction. It wouldn’t be long after that he would ask you if he may accompany you at your home for your next date, to which you were more than ecstatic to have him there. He promised to make you a special meal in your kitchen, but you didn’t care, this was finally it, he was finally going to make love to you like you’ve always fantasized. That night you had gotten a little more excited than usual and broke your promise of not touching yourself, you couldn’t help it, your imagination was going crazy. The next night, he had knocked at your door just after you had finished dressing up and making yourself look as pretty and seductive as possible. When opening the door, you shot him a seductive gaze, he had an expensive looking wine in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. He would smirk at your presence and went directly for a kiss to your lips, which took you by surprise, such a bold move by such a bold man. 

A blush crept on your face and you moved aside to let him by, he looked around and spotted your kitchen, wasting no time getting started on dinner, grabbing your apron which hung nearby. With your help, he was able to gather all the cookware he needed, he insisted you sit down and keep out of the kitchen while he worked his magic. You watched from your breakfast bar as he skillfully chopped vegetables and artfully prepared the meat he had brought, it all looked so fresh and expensive, he spared no expense when it came to you, he even masterfully created a crème brûlèe for desert, but you had other things in mind for desert. When he was finished, he served your plate and his beside yours on the breakfast bar, “buen provecho, mi amor,” he spoke in his native tongue. The tone in his sent shivers down your spine, “w-what does that mean?” He chuckles, removing the apron and setting it back on the hook you had it prior, “bon appetite, my love.” He came to sit beside you and kissed your cheek, “enjoy.” You nod and grab your fork shakily, you could hardly keep still from being so excited. You ate silently as did he, it was the first time ever since you started dating. He could sense your nervousness and refilled your glass of wine, “are you alright mi amor? You are quiet this evening,” he comments placing his hand on your shoulder.

You swallow and take a sip of your wine, ”I-I’m fine, just ecstatic that you’re here.” He chuckles and makes you turn to face him, “I can see it in your face, your body is shaking, maybe we should skip the rest of the meal and give you what you really want.” You shudder and give him a nod, “p-please, Mihawk, I can’t wait a moment longer,” you plead. He grins and picks you up unexpectedly, “where is the bedroom mi amor? Your body must be aching.” You let out a little squeal and point to the hall, guiding him to your room as he carries you. He stopped at your doorway and looks around, “your walls don’t look very solid, the neighbors may hear you scream.” You blush heavily and cover your face in embarrassment, “o-oh my..” He chuckles and gingerly lays you on your bed, kissing your neck and rubbing up your thigh with one hand slowly. He felt up your dress slowly up to your soaking panties, kissing and nipping at your neck and collarbone. He pauses and picks his head up, “you touched yourself, amor travieso.” You shift under his gaze nervously, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, I didn’t do anything,” you lie poorly. “You can’t lie to me Corazon, I can feel your disobedience, I may just punish you for that,” he rumbles seductively. You bit your lip, not totally opposed to whatever punishment he may have tor you, “w-what’s the punishment?”

He smirks and stands, adjusting himself, “I guess this concludes our night, goodnight mi amor.” You sit up and gasp, “w-wait!” He smiles and takes your hand, kissing the back of it, “I’ll let myself out.” You wine in protest, “b-b-b-b-b-but-!” He rumbles lowly, holding back a laugh, “just kidding mi vida, I would never leave you to suffer,” he chuckles, unzipping his pants, letting himself out smoothly, even his hard on acted smoothly. “On your knees mi amor, this will be your punishment, I was going to bring you pleasure first, but since you-“ he was cut off by your lack of hesitation, you dropped to your knees swiftly before he could finish his sentence. “Oh my, I hadn’t expected you to-“ he again was cut off by your sudden abruptness, licking up his shaft, “just shut up and let me take my punishment.” He chuckles and brushes his knuckles over your cheek, “very well, I’ll let you take control of your punishment, this time.” You smiled and happily continued to lick around him before taking him into your mouth slowly, circling your tongue around his tip. Soft groans would leave him as you eased him into your mouth to your throat, your expression becoming lewd. “You look so beautiful, no matter what you do,” he breathes, stroking your cheek as you bobbed your head steadily, meeting his gaze. “Corazon, your beautiful face, I want to kiss it, ”he pants quietly, “amor, please.” The tables had turned in your favor, he was now pleading for you, you pull back and lick your lips, “this is punishment for making me panic.”

He smirked and picked you up, then slammed you onto the bed, pinning you beneath him, “I am going to make you scream for that.” You blush heavily and shift beneath him, “I-I dare you.” He smirked at your enthusiasm, reaching to remove your panties, sliding them off gingerly, “my, my, you sure have soaked yourself mi Corazon, just look at this mess you made,” he peered at your panties, licking the juicy area. Your blush immediately increased as he licked his lips, “mmm, next time I will be able to savor this flavor, but for now…” He tossed your panties aside and gripped your hips, slamming himself into you hard and fast, forcing a loud moan out of you, “that voice of yours, it sounds sweeter than sugar, I crave more.” He captures your lips and slams his hips erratically into you, skin clapping against yours, his hands freely roam your body. You cry out against his lips, his tongue dominating your mouth as he wildly thrusts into you at top speed, deep into your womb. You become heavily drunken with ecstasy in no time, it was as if he knew what spots to hit and when. He drove you to your climax in no time, forcing you to climax hard and tightly around him, “mm-mmm~” You moan against his lips, drooling slightly, he hadn’t yet finished, but pulled out, pecking your lips. “Y-you’re not gonna finish?” You question, panting heavily. He smiled and brushes his knuckles over your cheek once again, “your sweet release is much more important than mine.” You giggle sheepishly, looking away in embarrassment, “I don’t think you could handle the amount of time needed to make me finish Corazon,” he breathes, “your body isn’t ready yet.” You pout at that, “then train me to, Hawkeyes.” He takes your hand and kisses it tenderly once again, “that was my intention mi amor.”


End file.
